planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrea
Andrea is a Terran of the Mirror Universe. She was the Regent of the Espiña territory. Andrea is considered a very beautiful girl, both in the Mirror Universe and in the Prime Universe. History Andrea was born in April 3rd, 1995, in Barcelona, Catalonia, Western Alliance, the Earth (Terran Empire). Andrea was a Terran rebel since her family died of unknown causes. Disguised as a simple student, Andrea started going to school Demons of Hell at Barcelona (the counterpart of Josep Maria's school of primary universe), with Clàudia Kacely as her partner. Later, Yusma and İhi Kadse came to this school, and Yusma abused his powers as Teremedosian and did whatever he wanted. Andrea found a boy who was not from Earth, and Andrea tricked him, posing as his girlfriend. Andrea discovered that his body is from Earth, but when he was a baby he almost died, and then an alien species granted him psychokinetic powers so that he could survive. This species is called Thasian from planet Thasus. When she got all the information needed, she got rid of it. At some point, Andrea became Regent of Spinia. She destroyed the school Demons of Hell, with several betrayals, and killed all the boys and girls who had been her partners, by poisoning after kissing them. Later, the young version of Selena Gomez who was in primary universe under the false name Paula Kid-in, she recovers memory erased by İhi Kadse of primary universe of her identity and returns to her world to restore the history. The FEF 07 goes to the mirror universe for chase her and they end in a fight against the rebellion that had formed Andrea, and they are now in the Castelldefels (like a Middle Ages with guillotines). FEF officers found Sandra López and believe that she could save them, but it is revealed that Sandra is Andrea's partner. Still, Sandra helps them and betrays Andrea, and it is revealed that Selena (young) is also Andrea's partner secretly. Andrea discovers that Sandra wants to betray her and she kills her. Then more FEF officers come and start a shootout, and they escape. And Josep Maria steals the transport ball of Sandra's body in her pocket. But Sandra had altered Andrea's helicopter, and when Andrea prepares to take off to pursue FEF officers (who had escaped), her helicopter crashes into the sea, and the FEF officers capture and imprison Selena in Teremedó (primary universe). In the film Planetes V: Your name on Earth, for some time 20 was seeing Andrea at his university, but he saw that something wasn't quite right. 20 always suspected that this Andrea was the regent from the Mirror Univere and her counterpart is imprisoned by the regent at some unknown place. Ann discovers that the Regent, who everybody believed that she had died with her helicopter, somehow managed escape alive and is now making her double's life on Earth from the prime universe, to get information about 20 and FEF, and she's also possibly working in the group of the Golden Creation and Yusma, and she could be one of the girls of Yusma. Later, Teremedó reports that Selena from Mirror Universe who was prisoner in Bàrcinon, was killed by Andrea because she thought Selena was a threat for her plans. Meanwhile, Andrea told 20 that a girl from the old school where 20 and Prime Universe's Andrea studied, named Marina, also studies at 20's university, but he can't ﬁnd her anywhere. It could be a lie by Andrea to make 20 go find Marina and no longer worry about what she does. Later it is discovered that she is a perception filter, and Marina never existed. Then 20 discovers that Lina and all his companions who were with him in Tekoda lost their memory, as Lauryn, China and Kimberly. 20 thinks his teammates will also cease to exist, but Andrea says that what Erika said about the memory loss is false, and says she no longer belongs to the collection of Yusma's girls. The officers of ship 09 have lost Lina as commander and ﬁrst officer, and therefore 20 decides to promote Pumiky to commander and ﬁrst officer of 09. A few months later, Ann discovers that the terrorist attacks on Earth are organized by the regent Andrea, and all these terrorist attacks also happen on the FEF planets or in other planets that help the FEF. But there aren't attacks on Teremedó, and the motive is unknown. 21 already knew, and says that the planet Teremedó is unstable, and says he doesn't know how long the FEF will last. In the film Planetes VI: Alone in an Ordinary World, Vulcan, Gobola and all the Talos system are destroyed by the new enemy of the film, which has teamed up with Andrea and manage to overthrow the Federation Starfleet. Without the FEF, Josep Maria 22/23 only has as support the ship FEF 07 under the command of Captain 0, twin brother of the former admiral of the Earth. But without the protection of friends who they had, former Federation Starfleet officers are in a dead end, and and they have to prevent Andrea and her new partner from activating a machine that will destroy Teremedó. Also, enemies will ally with the Teremedosian enemy of Josep Maria 22/23, Alxy Frankz, who will help Andrea even though his own planet will be destroyed. In the year 2018, 23, 0 and Carla, the last remaining officers of the old Federation Starfleet, begin a mission on Mirror Universe's Earth to find Prime Universe's Andrea. Panda helps them, however this attack is long and dangerous, and although the officers of the ship 07 manage to rescue Andrea, they have to pay a rather expensive price. Prime Universe's Andrea was kidnapped in a Terran prison controlled by Andrea, and when they save her, she stays in the ship 07 knowing everything and helps 23 and his allies, but without having an officer rank. But Carla is killed by Regent Andrea during the rescue mission, and Franny is very affected by the death of his mother and won't recover until he'll forget his parents a year later. Prime Universe's Andrea remembers everything until the officers of the ship 07 make the definitive mission to defeat Regent Andrea which has an even higher cost. In the spring of 2019, Mirror Universe's Andrea is defeated and dies (because 0 kills her in cold blood), and Prime Universe's Andrea replaces her without remembering anything and living the life that her double did. In the film Planetes VIII: I'll Redo Your Life, Andrea makes two cameo appearances as a guest character: the first time, as a polymorphic spectre created by XANA in an alternative timeline where Carla is dating Josep Maria because Carla's ex-boyfriend, Fran, travelled from 2009 to 2020 and changed the history; the second time, as an holographic recreation of her in the holodeck of Bàrcinon. In the film Planetes IX: I Want to Forget You but I Can't, some images of an alternative reality visited by Panda and Alara with the TARDIS are shown where Josep Maria 27 and Andrea are mind melding and laughing, since in this timeline they're close friends; while Panda and Alara are seeing them. Category:Characters Category:Mirror Universe bg:Андреа ca:Andrea it:Andrea pt:Andrea ro:Andrea ru:Регентша Андреа sr:Андреа